Sign, Please
by ArielleLN
Summary: Kagome is Deafened and has only one leg after a water heater explosion in her house. Will being handicapped change Inuyasha's feelings for her? Will he be willing to change just for Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers, I appreciate you guys actually reading my fanfics…**

**ANYWAY, I am going to try to finish all of them at one point but I always get awesome ideas for new fanfics between writing them!**

**I hope you'll like this one; it's **_**really **_**different from my others. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Inuyasha' or any of its characters. **_

"You're not going to win," Miroku sighs while sitting between Kagome and the very concentrated hanyou.

"Shut up, Monk- I'm a pro at v-vi, whatever you call them!

"She takes a breath with a bored tone, "They're pronounced as 'video games'. How are you even over here, Miroku?"

'_Stupid, hanyou'_ she thinks.

"I grabbed Inu-sama's hand before he left through the well because his nail got caught on my beads, I fell down with him- and here I am," he starts laughing with an embarrassing snort.

"K, we need to get back to the game now, Inu-sama, and press 'A'- no 'A'… The green button!" Kagome shouts at him.

"Hey, shut it- dogs are colorblind, remember?" Sango and Shippo start snickering as they enter through the doorway.

Kagome spins around with a grin on her face, "You too! Yay!" she gets up and gives the two of them a big squeeze.

"I'm guessing anyone can go through the well now," Shippou mentions. The whole groups glances at each other and Inuyasha growls.

"Anyone by meaning _Naraku_," he hissed.

'_Shit…'_

Kagome sucked in his stomach, "Damn that Naraku- I want to just have one day where I don't have to worry about that bastard creeping up on everyone's asses!"

"Shit Kagome, where did you learn to swear like that?" Inuyasha snickered. She glared at him without saying anything.

'_You, you great idiot!'_

The July day was unbearably hot during, Inuyasha and Kagome were preoccupied the whole time playing video games while Miroku entertained himself by groping Sango subconsciously.

"I'm serious, Inuyasha, it's really easy to kick your butt on here," she mocked him, nudging his shoulder with hers.

"Feh, if this was real life, your ass would have been beat centuries ago!" he growls.

"Ha, nice pun."

"Shut up"

Before Kagome could react, her mother, brother and grandpapa walked in the room, confused.

"Kahome-chan," Souta questions Kagome as he surveys the room, "Who are they?" he points to Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

"These are my friends from the same era Inu-sama comes from," she smiles.

"Well it's very nice to meet you," he mother interrupts.

"Nice to meet you too," Sango replies. The room fills with an awkward silence before Mrs. Higurashi breaks it.

"I'm so sorry to be leaving early, but Souta, gramps and I have many errands to do and there's so little time," she scurries out of the room, dragging Souta and Gramps with her.

"Well that was weird," Kagome sighed. Before Kagome could break the silence again, there came a very high pitched squeal noise.

"OW!" Inuyasha cried, "What is that fucking loud noise?" All of them cover their ears.

"Yeah!" Sango replied, "I wonder what it is?"

Kagome shoots up, once realizing what caused the noise, "Inuyasha, come with me- I need your strength!" She pulls on his wrist and takes him down to the basement and into the water heater room.

"What's wrong with the machine?" Inuyasha hollers over the piercing noise.

"It's the water heater, if it gets too hot, it'll explode!" She grabs a knob and tries to twist it, "Inuyasha, help!"

He takes the knob and twists it the same direction Kagome tried to do, "It won't budge!" The noise is growing louder and puffs of extremely hot steam begin to leak out.

"Damn!" she cries, "I fucking hate this, what mom will say I this blew-!" She couldn't finish her sentence when she glances at the heater's direction.

Pieces blew apart hitting only Kagome in the face, legs and arms. The loud boom was heard throughout the city.

Inuyasha flew his body in front of her but it was too late. Dust clears slowly as they lay there, speechless.

"What the Hell happened?" Sango runs down the basement stairs and gasps. The wreckage is unbearable to her. Kagome and Inuyasha lay on top of rubble. Surprisingly, the two sit up.

'_W-why can't I hear anything?'_

Sango and Miroku runs toward the two, "Are you alright?" she cries. Kagome doesn't move her head toward Sango. "K-kagome, are you alright? Inuyasha?"

"Yeah," he coughs, I'm perfectly fine- I don't wear this fire rat suit for nuthin'. Are you okay, Kagome?"

She still doesn't turn her head; the three of them hold their breath when they realize that a large amount of blood is running out of both of her ears, she's the only one who looks down and cries though.

Tears stream down her cheeks…

_Her whole right leg is gone…_

**Whoa, what a turnaround! **

**Deaf and only one leg? Maybe? **

**You have to read more to find out what happens next! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, readers! Sorry for not telling you an important detail: Sango, Miroku and Shippou got through the well because (they don't know this yet) there is a big chunk of jewel chards buried in the well. **

**I'm so glad you guys are reading it! Also, Kagome is acting that was because… you know… pms and crap like that. Lol, anyway- I'll definitely be making more chapters for this fanfics.**

***Disclaimer: I don't own the series Inuyasha nor its characters***

'_My ears hurt… ' _

Kagome opens her eyes slowly to see a concerned Sango, tears drips down her face and lands on Kagome's cheek. The demon slayer jumps up and runs out of the room.

'_What is she doing? She pretty quiet on her feet, I didn't hear her footsteps at all.'_

After what seemed to Kagome 10 minutes, Sango along with Miroku, Shippou, Mrs. H, Gramps, Souta and a scratched up Inuyasha slip through the doorway. Kagome's mom's lips move but noise doesn't seem to come out. She looks around the group with sullen faces.

"W-what?" she chokes. Her lips move again…

'_I c-can't hear her…'_

"W-what, mom? Why aren't you saying anything-? If you want to say something, speak!" she forces her mouth to say.

Tears flow out of her mom's eyes, Inuyasha stares at her with a hurt expression… Not knowing what is going on, she looks down, her whole right leg is missing- only replaced by heavy bandages.

'_It's gone?...' _

"H-how long have I been out?"

Inuyasha's mouth moves, but once again she didn't hear anything.

"What? Repeat that- I didn't hear what you said at all." He slips out of the room and slams the door, she could feel the vibrations. "What's wrong with him?"

Her mom writes on a white board, she turns it around. Kagome could tell that her mom's hands were shaking…

It said: "Kagome, you're deaf."

She stares at the white board, "I'm deaf… Y-you mean permanently?" her voice shakes as she tries to catch her breath. Her mom regretfully shakes her head yes.

"_Deaf?..." _

Kagome couldn't tell if the room was silent or not since she could hear absolutely nothing, her mom writes on the white board again: "Both of your eardrums were blown out."

She looks down at her leg and gives a cry/laugh, "So I'm deaf and I only have one leg." She can't tell whether she's sad or shocked; mostly shocked though. "W-will I get a prosthetic leg at least?" she quietly asks while staring down at the lump where her leg would have been. She feels more vibrations from the door opening and closing, she looks up.

The doctor that just enters the room mouths a 'yes'.

'_At least I have something to look forward to…'_

The doctor points to a screen that automatically slides down and starts to project the desktop of his laptop, he clicks on a program and starts to type: "My name is Dr. Mikahura and I am going to be your audiologist probably for many years. I am sad to say that you are, in fact permanently deaf. We do have hearing aids and surgeries, but we do not have one strong enough for these types of symptoms. Once the technology allows it, we will eventually create a prosthetic eardrum. We have inspected your ears and came to the conclusion that your eardrums were in fact blown for good. We have also looked at your leg and we have already measured it for your prosthetic one. It will feel somewhat of the same and only look a little different if you show your thy. If you are wondering about communication between you and other people, there is an 8 week class on sign language you and any family member or friend you need to communicate with can take. You will also get an interpreter.

Sango hurries to the computer, Kagome tried to read her lips, but failed- all she knew was that Sango was frantic. She starts to type while leaning over the doctor. She says: "Kagome, I'll be your interpreter! I have had to learn sign language because my cousin is deaf, may I be your interpreter, PLEASE?"  
Kagome nods happily and tries to get up to hug Sango, forgetting about her leg. Sango runs to her and gives her a hug to push Kagome back.

Sango moves her head and says sorry when Kagome realizes that he is trying to get their attention, he says: "Now who will be taking the class with you?"

Kagome points to Mrs. H, she nods, Souta (nods), Miroku (nods), Shippou (nods), she subconsciously points to Inuyasha who isn't there. She nods for him, "Oh he'll definitely go or I'll sit him nonstop until he reaches the earth's core!" she tries to laugh. She could tell as the rest of them laugh too.

'_Maybe, I'll eventually get used to this…'_

After the laughing, they all turn to the screen again, he types: "Your classes will start in 7 days so you can recover. They will be difficult but in the end, it will be a very big benefit. I must leave now, but if you have any more questions, just write it on a note and ask a nurse to give it to me, if it is personal and you don't want anyone to read it, just keep it and give it to me during the next time you see me. Get well soon, Kagome." He stands up, takes his laptop and leaves the room, handing her the printed version of what he typed.

"I wonder if Inuyasha would care if Kouga came to the class too?" she sighs.

**Well, Kagome is officially deaf and handicapped? **

**All this is happened just because of that stupid, cheap water heater!**

**How will Inuyasha react when he finds out that Kagome cares about Kouga enough to want him to go with her to the lessons? **

**Oh! **

**So many conflicted feelings! **

**Anyway, thanks for reading this, guys!**

**I'll write more chapters, don't worry!**


End file.
